The present invention relates to devices for covering and sealing the keyway of a lock, and more particularly to a keyway cover adapted to allow passage of a key therethrough and which automatically returns to a sealing configuration when the key is removed.
The prior art is replete with lock covering devices, such as the padlock jacket shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,419, and the cam-lock cover of U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,072, which devices are intended to keep the lock and its mechanisms free of dust, moisture, mud, and other environmental contaminants. In most cases, in order to seal the keyway, there is a cap or a lid which is removed or opened so as to gain access to the key slot of the lock. When used properly such conventional keyway covers may protect the lock as intended, however a major drawback with such constructions is that protection is completely compromised when the keyway cover is negligently left open. These prior devices are also susceptible to failure due to partial or incomplete closure. In addition these prior caps and lids are often difficult to open and close by people with limited dexterity and strength.